Good Luck Wish
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Nick tries to find the perfect moment to wish Miley good luck at her concert. Niley.


_This is just a quick oneshot I wanted to write. I hope you all like._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone._

Everyone assumed that Miley Cyrus would be used to performing in front of thousands of screaming fans by now. Hell, she had been doing it for the past few years, as well as performing on her own TV show, and appearing on countless other shows and interviews. But no, Miley always got nervous before a concert. Always. She sat in her room, surrounded by her clothes, her wig, her make-up, her shoes, fretting and moaning, pulling at her hair as they she would gladly pull it out if it didn't hurt so much. She grumbled and leaned forward, whacking her head on her dresser, but not so much as mumbling about how much it hurt.

"Miles?" Came the voice of Billy Ray Cyrus. "Miles, babe, you ready?"

"Yup!" She called, looking up at the mirror again.

"The boys have just finished their few songs, then we're going to break, then you're on. Ten minutes!" Oh great, as if that didn't make her anymore nervous! She was touring with the Jonas Brothers, and the fact Nick Jonas was going to be backstage staring at the screen which always seemed to zoom in on her bad side didn't make her feel any better at all. No pressure! "You all ready?" Billy Ray called again.

"Yes, dad!" She yelled back, feeling annoyed now. She heard him mumble something under his breath and then clomp away. There was suddenly the rush of running feet and she knew that the boys must have finished their show. She could hear the over excited chatter of Kevin Jonas, the eldest brother, also known as the dopiest, yet sweetest one. Then came the laughter with a slight arrogant twinge to his voice of Joe Jonas. And then came the soft, level voice of Nick. She nearly melted as she heard him saying something quietly to his brothers. A second later, a knock vibrated against her door. "Uhm," Miley quickly looked around, trying to arrange her hair. "Who is it?"

"It's Nick," came the reply. Miley's eyes widened as she looked in the mirror, making sure everything was in place. Of course, she should look perfect, she was going on stage in a matter of minutes, but there was no harm in double checking. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, no, come in!" Miley called, sitting back in her seat and trying to look natural. Nick opened the door, still holding his guitar in his hand. She could see the sweat formed along his hairline from where the bright stage lights beat down on him, and slightly on his upper lip. She nearly fell off her chair swooning.

"Hey," he said, flashing her a grin as he sat down on the seat opposite her. Miley felt her stomach flip.

"Hey," she replied. She looked at him for a moment longer and then looked away, hoping that she wasn't drooling. Nick look flushed and he tugged at his collar, trying to loosen his tie. "Really hot out there tonight, aye?" Miley said, trying to make conversation. Nick nodded, but still didn't say anything. "Cat got your tongue?" She asked with a smile. Nick shook his head and opened his mouth.

"I just wanted to say something," he began. "And I don't know how to say it." Miley tilted her head to one side and nodded encouragingly. "I, uh…" he looked down at his hands. "I—"

"Miley! Get your butt out here now! You're on in ninety seconds!" Came a sharp voice of the stage manager. Miley winced and then looked at Nick apologetically before standing up and adjusting her wig. Nick sighed and got up, holding the door open for her as she walked past him and was ushered down the hallway toward the metal stairs which led up to the door she was meant to be going through. "Quickly, quickly," Ron Stewart said as she pushed her along. "You look lovely, darling! Now, think happy, Hannah thoughts!" He pushed her to the door and then stepped back, the lights on the other side of the door beginning to flash, preparing for her entrance.

Suddenly, noise broke out at the bottom of the steps and Miley looked down, her eyes trying to adjust to the dark to see what was happening. There was clattering on the stairs and a shout from Ron as he tried to stop whoever it was from coming up. All of a sudden, Nick was at her side. Miley frowned slightly, wondering what was going on. The music began playing, nearly to her cue where the door swung open and she was to be on stage.

"Miley! Look, I just wanted to say you'll do great out there, you always do," Nick told her, and then leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth, just as door swung open. There was a collective gasp from the audience and then whooping and catcalls sounded out, almost deafening in the stadium. Nick grinned as he pulled away. "Good luck," he whispered as she stood there, gazed. Her cue to start singing started, and she began perfectly, her lips tingling, her face glowing, her heart full.

_Okay, please review!!_


End file.
